


The Perfect Gift

by RainRomanoff



Series: Jazekiel Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Shipper!Cassandra, Shipper!Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: Jake's birthday is only a month away and Ezekiel still doesn't have the perfect gift for himBased on the prompt "What's behind your back?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to the Jazekiel Drabble Challenge. But I'm back now! I hope you enjoy this drabble!  
> This drabble is based on the prompt "What's behind your back?"

Ezekiel comes to the conclusion that birthday gifts are impossible to find about a month before Jake's birthday. He spent months searching far and wide for the perfect gift, but came back empty handed each trip. If he hopes to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend soon, he needs the help of experts. That is why he is currently at a cozy, family owned Italian restaurant with both Cassandra and Baird. They’re seated in a booth near the back where they have easy access to the bathrooms and a clear view of the entire dining area. Cassandra and Baird are on one side and he is in the other.

“So who’s actually paying for this dinner?” Baird peers at him over the edge of her menu. Cassandra tries to discreetly check her purse to see if her wallet is still there, but fails miserably. 

“Me. That’s why I said “my treat” when I invited the two of you out to eat.” Ezekiel rolls his eyes to hide his nerves. After all, the great Ezekiel Jones does not get nervous.

“Ezekiel.” Baird says his name with a reprimanding tone, drawing out the length of it. Ezekiel sighs and pulls out his wallet. He slams down his credit card on the table and slides it to them.

“This is my credit card. With my name on it. Which I am going to use to pay for our meals.” Both put down their menus to look at the card. Upon seeing that his name is indeed on the card, they share a look. “What? What does that look mean?”

“Did you do something we should be concerned about or…?” Cassandra trail off, giving him a concerned look. Ezekiel huffs and takes back his card.

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just-” Ezekiel sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I need your help with something.”

“What is it? You can tell us.” Baird prompts him, Cassandra nodding encouragingly. 

“Well, Jake’s birthday is in a month and I still don’t have a present for him. I looked everywhere, literally. But nothing seems right,” Ezekiel explains, shifting in his seat nervously. “I want it to be perfect.”

“I’m sure he’ll love anything you get him.” Cassandra reassures him.

“I know, but I want to get him something special. Something…” Ezekiel trails off, struggling to find the right word.

“Memorable?” Colonel Baird asks. Ezekiel nods. “I get it.”

“So-” Their conversation is interrupted by the waiter. They order quickly, eager to return to their conversation. 

“So do you guys have any idea what I should get him?” Ezekiel asks. 

“Well, maybe you could make him a romantic dinner.” Cassandra suggests with a shrug.

“But I cook for him all the time.” Ezekiel points out. Cassandra and Baird look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Do you now?” Cassandra leans her elbows on the table and places her chin on her hands. Baird smiles at him, a hint of pride in her eyes. Ezekiel clears his throat.

“Point  _ is _ ,” Ezekiel shifts in his seat, eager to get off the subject, “cooking for him won’t be special since I do it so often.”

“Okay, then how you make him something. Like a photo album or a letter.” Baird suggests. 

“We haven't taken a lot of pictures together so a photo album is out of the question. I don't think I could write a letter, I wouldn't know what to say.” Ezekiel retorts. 

“You could tell him how you feel about him. Plus Jake would be more thrilled to get a love letter from you.” Cassandra smirks at him and takes a sip from her drink. Ezekiel blushes and opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted with the arrival of their food. Once the waiter leaves again, they resume their conversation. 

“I still think you could make him dinner. Put on some Frank Sinatra, light a few candles…” Cassandra trails off, concentrating on twirling her spaghetti on her fork. 

“I don't know… It sounds a bit cheesy.” Ezekiel protests. 

“Yes, but Stone is a sucker for cheesy.” Baird says, stuffing a piece of lasagna in her mouth.

“True. Jake is a huge sap. He made me watch ‘The Notebook’ one time.” Ezekiel shudders at the thought. “If I'm going to make a romantic dinner, I’m going to need help. I don't know much when it come to cheesy romantic gestures.”

“Well, you're in luck because I happen to be an expert in that area.” Cassandra announces proudly. 

“I'll help too.” Baird offers. “I've seen enough romance movies to know the basics of cheesy romantic gestures.”

“I guess it's settled then.” Ezekiel says with a smile. “Jake is getting a romantic dinner for his birthday.”

* * *

 

About two weeks before Jake's birthday, they’re watching an old western at Jake’s place. They’re to the part where one of the characters gets his hat blown off his head in an old fashioned duel.

“You know, I used to have a hat like that.” Jake says tiredly, nuzzling deeper into Ezekiel’s neck and tightening his grip around Ezekiel’s waist.

“Yeah? What happened to it?” Ezekiel rubs circles on Jake’s shoulder with his thumb.

“Lost it the day Lamia and her ninjas tried to kill me.” Jake yawns, pulling away from Ezekiel and stretching his arms upwards. “We should go to bed; we have work in the morning.”

“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a second.” Jake nods and heads to his bedroom. After making sure that Jake can’t see what he’s doing, Ezekiel rewinds the movie and snaps a picture of the hat with his phone.

* * *

 

After weeks of planning, the day finally arrived. Cassandra and Baird had helped him pick out the dishes, music, and decor. Under the guise of not feeling well, Ezekiel left the library early and let himself into Jake’s apartment. After a couple of hours, Ezekiel has everything ready. For dinner, he made steak, mashed potatoes, and grilled vegetables. He also picked up some red wine. According to Baird, the red wine would pair nicely with the steak. The table is set with a fancy red tablecloth, a couple of candles, and some fancy plates. Cassandra had helped him choose the tablecloth and Baird had helped him choose the plates. At Cassandra's suggestion, he has a Frank Sinatra CD playing softly in the background. Jake’s gifts sit on the center table in the living room; his letter to Jake sits on a red gift box. He had written and rewritten that letter over a thousand times, struggling to find the right words. He poured his heart into that letter. As the door clicks unlocked, Ezekiel grabs the letter and hides it behind his back. 

“Ezekiel?” Jake looks at him questioningly. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. “What's all this?”

“Happy Birthday, Jake.” Jake smiles and closes the distance between the with a few short strides. Jake leans down for a short kiss; Ezekiel can feel Jake’s smile against his lips.

“You did all of this for me?”Ezekiel nods. The letter is still behind his back and it is painfully obvious that he's hiding something. “What's behind your back?”

“Uh, it’s nothing.” Ezekiel lies, thousands of worst-case scenarios running through his mind.  _ What if he doesn’t like the letter? What if the letter is too much? What if the letter isn’t nearly enough? What if- _

“Ezekiel? Is everything okay?” Jake asks, blue eyes filled with concern. Ezekiel swallows thickly. It’s now or never. 

“I wrote you a letter.” Ezekiel confesses, handing Jake the letter. Jake raises an eyebrow before taking it. His full name is written across the thrice folded parchment in Ezekiel’s neat handwriting. Jake open the letter and begins to read.

“ _ Dear Jacob, _

_ I’ve written and rewritten this letter over and over again, trying to find the words to describe what you mean to me. I’ve never been good at expressing my feelings, but you know that already. That’s why I’m just going to say this out right. Not in poetry or in a fancy sonnet. _

_ You take care of me when I’m sick, stop me when I’m about to do something stupid, and knock some sense into me when I need it.  _

_ You make me smile, you make me laugh, and you make me feel safe. To me, you are home.  _

_ You make me happy. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I am incredibly lucky to have you in my life.  _

_ Happy Birthday, Cowboy. _

_ -Ezekiel Jones” _

“Ezekiel, thank you. I love you too.” Jake pulls Ezekiel to him by the waist and ducks down to place a short kiss to his lips. Ezekiel wraps his arms around Jake's neck. “This is the most amazing, beautiful thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, cowboy. The letter isn't all I got you though.” Ezekiel pecks Jake’s cheek before pulling out of his arms to grab the red gift box. 

“There's more?” Jake asks incredulously.

“Yup.” Ezekiel hands Jake the box and watches intently as he opens it. Jake smiles as he pulls a black cowboy hat out of the box, the exact same cowboy hat he lost all that time ago.

“My hat! How'd you know?” Jake looks to Ezekiel in amazement. Ezekiel shrugs. 

“You mentioned it during that old western we watched a couple of weeks ago. Try it on, see if it fits.” Jake happily obliges. He tips the hat down with one hand and tilts his head to the side. He places his other hand on his belt. 

“So how do I look?” 

“Like a true cowboy.” Ezekiel laughs. Jake smiles. 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Exist.” Ezekiel replies without hesitation. Jake pulls him closer once more and kisses him again. And again. And again. Jake kisses him until they're both breathless and their dinner’s grown cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
